


Short Stories about a Wolf and a Lion & other People in Westeros

by Bol_Stark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bol_Stark/pseuds/Bol_Stark
Summary: Here you'll find short Stories about my favorite ship, Ned/Cersei.The Stories will sometimes be modern, if that's the case i'll write that behind the title.Other short Stories that come to my mind i'll post here too.I'm also open for Prompts from you, just post them in the comments or send me a message :-)





	1. Thank you mom... (Modern)

**Author's Note:**

> Forrgive me my english please :-)

„You can keep your precious and perfect Children! But leave me alone! Never even think about calling or writing me! And you stay away from him!”  
How well he could remember this moment, this day and all that happened. His father had beaten him for something he didn’t even do. But it was always like this with his father. His precious firstborn could never do something wrong, that simply couldn’t be.  
And so his mother had left his father and three siblings, taking him with her and his father really did never contact them. Not once in all this years he had heard something from him. His mother is happy about that.  
For him it was hard at the beginning, so hard. He couldn’t talk with his mother or her friends about it, he kept away from the children of her friends. His father had broken him. Had broken his soul and he was fearful. No one would have thought at that time of his life that he once will become one of the most successful mens the world has seen.  
But that isn’t true. One girl, woman now, had always believed in him. She was always at his side. A gentle smile came to his lips.  
“What are you smiling about?” The sweet and soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts, his eyes still closed and the smile on his lips he answered.  
“About you.”  
“Why about me?” She asked, her voice sounding shocked. “What are you daydreaming about?” He could fell that she has gotten on her knows. “Are you a bad boy again?” Shortly after that was whispered in his ear and he smirked.  
“I’m always a bad man if I daydream about you or?” Asking her with a chuckle and not a second later her lips were on his.  
“Later, when the children asleep.” He heard her whisper against her lips and opened his eyes as his hand was in her hair, his grey eyes looking directly into her emerald green ones.  
“I love you Cersei.” Answering with a soft tone to his deep voice.  
“I love you too Ned…” She said with a little smirk as she jumped up again and runs towards the water where their children are playing. “But before that you should catch me!” Shouting back to him as he already got up, his eyes taking in the view of his beautiful wife in that green and grey bikini that runs over the beach towards their children that play in the water.  
And in that moment he sended a thank you in his thoughts to his mom. Without her leaving his dad he would never have gotten such a wonderful life.


	2. Your time is over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned visits his friend, King Robert, in his Solar at night. He just can't stand silently next to Robert anymore.

Slowly Ned walked into Roberts Solar. Surely his old friend would be drunk again. A drunken fool that is what the great Robert Baratheon did become since he has claimed the Throne. His reign brought peace but didn't make the Realm better.  
And Robert is abusive. He is so abusive... So many bastards of him run around, every whore and servant he finds he wants to fuck and does fuck.  
Damn this fool! Not seeing what he already has, what is right before him.   
But that would change, he can feel the cold steel pressing against his thigh as he closes the door.  
"Ned!" He could hear Robert roar from his desk. "I thought you didn't want to see me anymore, even as my Hand you didn't come here the last few days." Something that should worry Robert... But the fool laughs about it and so Ned smiles.  
"It was rather stressing the last few days. Forgive me my Grace." Saying as he walked to the chair across from Robert. "I hope i ain't disturbing you now?" Asking as he already reached for the chair to pull him back and seat down.  
"No! Come sit down Ned!" Laughed Robert and slowly a smirk came to Neds lips.   
Robert really is a drunken fool.

"You're a bit to late Ned, the whores did just leave! You should have a bit of fun too!" Robert said with a laugh before he suddenly got attentively. "Since you came to Kings Landing with me I haven't seen you smile nor did I hear you laugh just once Ned. I do worry if something is wrong with you... Do you wish to talk with me about something? We're brothers! You know I'll always listen to you."  
And that sudden change of Robert did Ned lift a brow but nodded after a moment. "Yes i do wish to speak with something about you." Gently answering.  
"Then do it! I'm here and listening!" Said Robert directly with a laugh again and Ned had to bite his tongue to not roll with his eyes.  
"I want to talk with you about the Queen, your way of treating her and how you rule over the realm. And i want to talk with you about Jon Arryns death." Ned voice was cold as he said that and Robert now looked confused.

"Why do you wish to talk about that Ned?" Robert did ask after a moment of shock. "Jon died because of a illness, he was old. As much as it does hurt us both... We have to accept that and you know it." Robert told him but still he could see the confusion in Robert eyes. "And why do you wish to talk with me about the queen and how I treat her, how I rule the realm?" Now Roberts voice got a bit louder. "I do the best I can! I try everything possible to give this realm peace! Make it better! And I still live with her! Why do you wish to talk with me about her?" Slowly Robert got red in the face, lifting his cup again to take a big gulp. "Do. think about what you say Ned! I'm still your king!"  
And at that Ned nodded. "Yes You're still my king." But in his mind the sentence ended with 'But not for long anymore...'

"Jon Arryn didn't not die of a illness." Followed directly after it as slowly Ned got up and walked to the window that was behind Robert. "Jon Arryn was killed with poison. A death that was long planned. And the revenge for what that man did." His deep voice is gentle as he looks out into the night, the dark. "His death really must have been painful while all the time the antidote was here in Kings Landing..." He whispered with a sigh and a shake of his head, hiding his smile from Robert.  
"About your ruling Robert... The throne is bankrupt. You owe the Iron Bank so much money! But the Iron Bank isn't the only one you asked for money! No you wanted more and more tourneys, wine and whores! Fucking every bitch that crossed your way! How many bastards do you have? I think enough that the people should call you the king of the bastards!" His voice got colder with every sentence. "So you needed money and you took it from Tywin Lannister! You know how much the Thrones owe him?! No! You don't know! I see it the way you treat the Queen, your wife!" It was near to a growl as he said that and took a deep breath. "You ruin the Kingdom and the one woman that could help you to rescue it you treat like shit..."

Robert was shocked, flabbergasted to say it nicely.  
"How did you find out how Jon died?" But Ned hadn't answered that question, he kept on telling him and slowly Robert got more and more red in the face, breathing heavy.  
"Stop it Ned!" He said louder as he wanted as Ned told him what a man he had become, what he does and that he would ruin the kingdom, what is happening with his friend.  
"I order you to stop it as your king!" Thundering after Ned talked about how he treats Cersei. "How I treat my wife is of no importance to you! I'm the king! I do what you want and you will accept it!" Slowly he was getting up, groaning and breathing heavy.   
"Why the fuck are you talking to me like this Ned?! Why?! What have I done to you to talk like that?! I love Lyanna! I wanted her! We should have been really brothers! Why should I now treat that Lannister bitch as if she matters to me?!" He just took a step as Ned turned to him, his eyes cold like ice.  
"Jon Arryn deserved what he got for what he did. And now you'll get what you deserve." Ned's words were so quiet that he had problems to hear them over his heavy breathing but still his eyes got wide. "What do you mean Ned?!" But that words were already to late...

The blade of the dagger was in Roberts belly as he stepped nearer and looked into his old friends eyes.  
"I mean that your time as king is over. That our friendship is over. The Robert that stands here is a drunken fool who has lost all his senses and isn't my brother or friend." Growling out while he kept looking into the eyes and pulled the dagger out of Roberts belly just to ram it back into it directly again. "My sister never loved you. She has gone with this damn Prince on her own free will. Such a foolish girl she was. She brought a war without thinking and after that should have gotten to be Queen? Thankfully not." His voice is cold as he smirks at Robert.  
"You will die tonight Robert. You will die for what you have done to the Throne, the Realm and to Cersei." Slowly he was bending down as Robert was falling onto his knees, his hands clenching around the material of his sleeves. "The moment..." he whispered into Robers ears. "You hit her, Cersei, right in front of me... That was the moment you brought everything to end. That was the moment I decided that I do have to end your reign. She deserves a better man as you! A far better man!" Slowly he was standing straight again. "Because you, Robert Baratheon, are a worthless example of a man, you're a piece of shit for a man. And your reign ends now." He had pulled the dagger out again just to ram right into Roberts heart now.

"Don't worry brother." He was spitting out as Robert did fall onto his back, looking up at him with wide eyes, trying to say something as he reached for him. "I'll take your throne and will make the throne great again. I'll make the Realm better. The peace will stand and everyone will soon have forgotten King Robert of the Bastards."  
A shelf at the side of the office was moving and a voice sounded out of it, gentle and soft, a bit to high for his liking but he knows it perfectly well.  
"My lord..." The voice said. "My King Stark." Correcting himself after a moment. "Come through here. We wouldn't want that anyone can suspect you as his killer. The dagger I gave you will lead them on a different path and that will not even bring them near to a thought about you on their search for his killer." The voice was still in the dark but Ned smiled and walked over, entering the darkness behind the shelf that was closing as soon as he stepped into the dark. And just a short moment after that a torch was lighted and he could see the bald man, Varys the eunuch.

"What about Stannis and Renly?" He asked directly as the man started to walk. "Don't worry. My birds have taken care of Stannis... Renly could be convinced that you will be the best for the realm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about giving this more Parts...


End file.
